


Sweet Escape

by My_Coffee_Is_Hot_Chocolate



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Drugs, M/M, Mush was being a bit of a idiot, References to Drugs, Various drugs - Freeform, do not read if the tags trigger you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 14:18:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15511686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Coffee_Is_Hot_Chocolate/pseuds/My_Coffee_Is_Hot_Chocolate
Summary: Mush had sworn when he was five that he’d never be like his mother. He and his sister had made a spit pact. They would never take drugs, they would never saddle their kids with a baby they didn't know how to care for.But that had been 10 years ago and damnit Mush wanted to escape. For a little while. The constant yelling and crying and stress and the rough patch with his boyfriend and his suffering grades and just… Everything.





	Sweet Escape

Mush had sworn when he was five that he’d never be like his mother. He and his sister had made a spit pact. They would never take drugs, they would never saddle their kids with a baby they didn't know how to care for. 

But that had been 10 years ago and damnit Mush wanted to escape. For a little while. The constant yelling and crying and stress and the rough patch with his boyfriend and his suffering grades and just… Everything.

So he stole some of his mother's supply. He was pretty sure it was meth or crack. Honestly Mush didn't give a damn, it could be LSD for all he cared. He wanted the sweet escape drugs offered. 

He locked himself in one of the few unoccupied rooms in the crowded apartment. 

Whatever it was was in a vial, and Mush was almost certain it was crack. And he’d seen his mother use crack enough times to know how to use it. 

He didn't really remember most of the experience, just a feeling of freedom. No one was there, he could just… Be, for a few minutes.

Of course it was shattered. “Mush? I need help, Barney and- Mush? Are you okay? WENDY!!” 10 year old Buttons wailed his sister's name. He knew when someone was high, much better then any 10 year old should.

Mush saw that he was carrying little one year old Benji in his arms. 

Wendy, when she came in, was holding the youngest of the siblings. Mush couldn't remember his name. 

She took one glance at him and sent Buttons off with both of the babies. Then she rounded on him. “Everything going on now and you're here on drugs?!”

Mush winced. “Wendy-”

“No! Get back in there, don't come out until you're sober. I’ll deal with you after I deal with our two sick little brothers, three boys under two years old, and Tommy's third write-up this week.” Wendy snarled, shoving him back inside.

Mush wanted to forget everything now. 

And what did Mom always say helped her forget? The drugs. A way to escape and forget. And the crack seemed to be working just damn fine now that it was really kicking in. 

Mush sighed, laughing a little. Everything seemed so trivial now. Damn, this really was the good stuff! He was laughing in the middle of the worst month of his life. 

As the hours passed the vial Mush had stolen ran out. He wanted more. He never wanted to stop feeling like he did right now. He needed more. He couldn’t go back, he physically couldn’t. Dealing with everything was crashing back onto him and unlike before, he crumbled under it. He couldn’t do this anymore. He was 15 for God’s sake! He wanted to be like his classmates at school. Running around hanging out with friends and enjoying life.

No, Mush was saddled with 9 siblings and a mother who was either gone or high. And no money. There was never any money despite Wendy and Mush working three jobs because there were three babies, two toddlers, and four kids at the oldest 10. 

And Mush could barely contribute anything else, he couldn’t cook like Wendy. And the younger ones all disliked him because he had to be harsher with them. 

He knew they were his family, and that there was no way any of them would abandon one another. But wasn’t that what mush JUST DID? Abandoned the people he cared most about?

Mush’s feelings crashed. He was sobbing in a corner of a dark room, coming off his high. And now he was scared to, he wanted Wendy. His twin always comforted him. Maybe Blink, but Blink was mad at him. Why would he help. That just made Mush cry harder.

He vaguely heard someone outside. “It’s still Mush and he’s crying! Why can’t I see him?!” That was Buttons, oh god not Buttons. Buttons couldn’t see him like this. None of them could see him like this. He had to be the big strong older brother. Was crack supposed to leave you like this? 

Maybe it was meth, who knew. Not Mush. 

After a few more hours Mush still hadn’t calmed all the way down. But the door opens, which isn’t welcome. Outside is bright compared to the darkness of the small room, even though the lights are probably out. Thankfully someone blocks the light with their body. 

“Mush?”

Blink. No, nonononononononononononono, not Blink. Blink couldn’t see him like this. This was bad. He barely choked out his next words. “Blink, what are you doing here?” 

“Wendy says you took meth.” Blink said softly, kneeling down in front of him. “Mush, baby…”

Mush tried not to start crying again, he swore he did. But the tears spilled anyways. “I’m so sorry… For everything, I’m so sorry…” 

Blink held him close to his chest. “It’s gonna be okay Mushie, don’t worry. Everything will be okay. I promise.”


End file.
